poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of Memory Eraser
This is how birth of Memory Eraser goes in Captain Dememorize (CTaRAoMToLBaCn). sits alone when Sci-Ranyx and Logan Bandicoot come over Sci-Ranyx: Wallflower, what's the matter? Wallflower Blush: Shyflower's been akumatized. Logan Bandicoot: Wait? Does this have to do with the animals? Sci-Ranyx: Forget about the animals, Logan. Logan Bandicoot: Never forget the animals, Sci-Ranyx. Never forget. Wallflower Blush: Well, you know what they say: some things are better left in the past. off Logan Bandicoot: Maybe we could find Ryan and Meg. Sci-Ranyx: Now, I've forgotten who am I talking to, Logan. Logan Bandicoot: I think someone have something to do with animals. Sci-Ranyx: in annoyance Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: I sensed a girl, partner. She has a passion for being noticed. She could succeed where Reflekta failed. Hawk Moth: Ah, the same girl from some of CHS' most memorable events. See to it that she is well noticed. Ryan Repulsa: Right away, partner. She would be my girl for my Akuma. Repulsa fills an Akuma with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Fly like the other butterflies, my Akuma. And evilise her! Akuma flies out the window. Meanwhile, Crash joins Meg Crash Bandicoot: Meg. You remember that Sharkboy and Lavagirl adventure? Meg Griffin: Yeah. I did remember that I was Shark-Meg, female counterpart of Sharkboy. While my boyfriend is Ryan-Magma. Sci-Ryan: Oh. At least I remember one time when Ariel Arach webbed Flutterwing to a wall of a building. Does Ryan remember her before her transformation? Kagg: No. But, Ryan did say she was killed by Airachnid. Reminds me of Plagg eating Camembert. Meg Griffin: Stay hidden. Sci-Ryan: Camembert? Meg Griffin: A type of cheese he likes. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Crash Bandicoot: So. Ryan still remembers Ariel Arach. But, I think Megatron is dead, because I killed him. Sci-Ryan: You don't know that for sure. Wallflower sits alone Wallflower Blush: sadly Akumatized lands on the ornament she is holding and a butterfly frame forms around her eyes Ryan Repulsa: Memory Eraser. I am your new friend, Ryan Repulsa. I felt your pain when you were unnoticed and were jealous of Sunset being popular and leaving you out all the time. I give you the powers of your male counterpart to exact your revenge but only if you bring me and my partner the Miraculous and Matrix. You up for the task? Wallflower Blush: Yes, Ryan Repulsa. I will be noticed. I will be even more noticed than Reflekta! lets the Akumatized consume her and she becomes Memory Eraser Memory Eraser: Time to make myself someone they will never forget. Meg Griffin (EG): Huh? I forgot who you are. Memory Eraser: I'm Memory Eraser, eraser of memories. Meg Griffin (EG): And I got my Midnight Sparkle named Midnight Griffin. Memory Eraser: Well, how about you forget all about the Con Warlord? Meg Griffin (EG): Oh. That's easy. It's Mega... Eraser zaps her with a ray from her hand Meg Griffin (EG): No. Sorry. The name just escaped my head. Memory Eraser: And all thanks to me. Ryan walks Ryan F-Freeman: Ah. A nice walk do calm me. Right, Sci-Twi? Sci-Twi: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. At least I remember Ariel Arach. And remember when Nemesis Prime use his magic and Sci-Ryan got his body swapped with Gloriosa? Sci-Twi: Yeah. Rikki: Ryan? You remembered when you visited this world, what name did Sci-Ryan call himself when he is in Gloriosa's body and transformed into Gaia Everfree? Ryan F-Freeman: Not sure. Evil Ryan: Hmm. Let's see. his hand on Ryan's head and his eyes turn white to a scene from "Origins of Ladyan and Kitty Noir" called "The body swap" Evil Anna: Sci-Ryan? You ok? Sci-Ryan: Gloriosa Daisy's voice Whoa. Crash Bandicoot: Wait. That sounded like Gloriosa. If she is in Sci-Ryan's body, who is in her body. Gloriosa Daisy: Sci-Ryan's voice. softly Not Megatron. But, it's me. up Jessie Primefan: Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Gloriosa Daisy's voice Yeah. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan